dublagempediafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
A Pequena Sereia (1989)
A Pequena Sereia (no original em inglês: The Little Mermaid) é um filme de animação estadunidense de 1989, produzido pela Walt Disney Animation Studios e distribuido pela Walt Disney Pictures. Baseado no conto homônimo do escritor dinamarquês Hans Christian Andersen, A Pequena Sereia conta a história de uma linda princesa sereia que sonha em se tornar humana. Escrito, dirigido e produzido por Ron Clements e John Musker, com música de Alan Menken e Howard Ashman (que também serviu como co-produtor), o filme apresenta as vozes originais de Jodi Benson, Christopher Daniel Barnes, Pat Carroll, Samuel E . Wright, Jason Marin, Kenneth Mars, Buddy Hackett, e René Auberjonois. O 28º filme de animação da Disney, A Pequena Sereia foi lançado nos cinemas em 17 de novembro de 1989, e recebeu críticas em grande parte positivas, conquistando US$ 84 milhões nas bilheterias domésticas durante o seu lançamento inicial, e US $ 211.000.000 no total bruto em todo o mundo. A Pequena Sereia têm recebido o crédito por ter reavivado a arte de animação da Disney, após uma série de fracassos comerciais e de críticas das produções do estúdio na década de 70 e 80. Ele também marcou o início da era conhecida como o Renascimento da Disney. A adaptação teatral do filme com libreto de Doug Wright e músicas adicionais por Alan Menken e Glenn Slater, abriu em Denver em Julho de 2007 e ficou em cartaz na Broadway de 10 de janeiro de 2008 a 30 de agosto de 2009. A animação também recebeu uma prequela, The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, e uma sequela, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, ambas diretamente em vídeo e uma série de televisão, A Pequena Sereia. Música The Little Mermaid: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack é a trilha sonora do filme, ela contem as músicas contidas no longa escritas por Alan Menken e Howard Ashman, e também a trilha musical composta por Alan Menken. A trilha musical foi orquestrada por Thomas Pasatieri. Nos EUA, a trilha foi lançada primeiramente em 23 de Maio de 1990 em CD e fita cassete; ela foi lançada em todo o resto do mundo em 31 de Outubro de 2000 junto com a trilha sonora de A Pequena Sereia 2. Três estrelas do Disney Channel já gravaram canções do filme: Under The Sea, gravada por Raven-Symoné em 2004; Kiss The Girl, gravada por Ashley Tisdale em 2006; e Part Of Your World, gravada por Miley Cyrus, além de uma versão de Kiss The Girl gravada por Colbie Caillat. Há também uma versão de Aqui No Mar cantada por Bena Lobo e também há uma versão de Kiss the Girl cantada por Little Texas e uma versão de Part of Your World cantada por Jessica Simpson e outra por Faith Hill. Peter Andre cantou Kiss the Girl também em 1998. Em um álbum, os Jonas Brothers cantaram a música Poor Unfortunate Souls do filme também. Under The Sea está no jogo da Ubisoft Just Dance 2016. Elenco Diálogos Canções Créditos Canções (1ª versão) # "Histórias do Mar": Quarteto em Cy # "Filhas de Tritão": Miriam Peracchi, Kaleba Villela, Kika Tristão e Célia Vaz # "Parte de Seu Mundo": Gabriela Ferreira # "Aqui no Mar": André Filho # "Parte de Seu Mundo(reprise)": Gabriela Ferreira # "Pobres Corações Felizes": Zezé Motta # "Les Poissons": Telmo de Avelar # "Beija a Moça": André Filho e Coro # "Final Feliz": Quarteto em Cy, Miriam Peracchi, Kaleba Villela, Kika Tristão, Célia Vaz, Jorge Jefferson, Gelson Ramos da Costa e Jayme Rocha Canções (2ª versão) # "Histórias do Mar": Quarteto em Cy # "Filhas de Tritão": Miriam Peracchi, Kaleba Villela, Kika Tristão e Célia Vaz # "Parte de Seu Mundo": Kiara Sasso # "Aqui no Mar": André Filho # "Parte de Seu Mundo(reprise)": Kiara Sasso # "Pobres Corações Felizes": Zezé Motta # "Les Poissons": Telmo de Avelar # "Beija a Moça": André Filho e Coro # "Final Feliz": Quarteto em Cy, Miriam Peracchi, Kaleba Villela, Kika Tristão, Célia Vaz, Jorge Jefferson, Gelson Ramos da Costa e Jayme Rocha Categoria:Filmes da Disney Categoria:Filmes de Animação Categoria:Desenhos Animados